


Someday, She Will be Mine

by ScarletSky153



Series: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge by Eva Deverell [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I saw this on pinterest it says this challenge belongs to eve deverell, I'm sorry this is so short, attempt at victorian era style
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Prompt: Day 5, The Story of How Your Parents Met, Transposed to the Victorian Era; featuring Jonathan Lawrence and Marie-Anna Angier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: Maaf pendek, karena saya sebelumnya belum terlalu mengetahui mengenai courting pada saat Victorian era, jadi hanya minim.
> 
> P.P.S: 1) Quotes dari Pride and Prejudice.

.

“Jonathan, _it is a truth universaly acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. 1)”_

Pria yang disebut namanya hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengabaikan sahabatnya. Alice, sang sahabat yang sibuk menasehati, menggerutu kesal karena ia sekali lagi diabaikan oleh Jonathan, sebelum kemudian ia menyeringai lebar.

“ _That smirk only means trouble,”_ Jonathan menggerutu, menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca.

Alice mengabaikannya. _“I remember that next week is House Angier’s Annual Banquet. My close friend, the only daughter of Sir Angier, is a single woman and already of age. You may find her interesting. She’s quite bright and a spitfire, and I know you dislike docile women.”_

Menarik. Tapi tetap, Jonathan mengabaikan Alice karena ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa ia sekarang tertarik mengenai anak perempuan satu-satunya Sir Angier itu.

Sebagai sahabat Jonathan, Alice tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria tersebut. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

.

.

“Selamat siang, _Sir Angier, Madame Angier,_ Marie-Anna,”

Ketiga orang yang disapa oleh Alice berbalik. Jonathan, yang berdiri di belakang Alice dan suaminya, berdiri tegak dan menyiapkan suaminya.

“Alice, William! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Oh, siapakan ini?” Sir Angier menjabat tangan William dan mencium punggung tangan Alice, sebelum kedua matanya bergerak ke arah Jonathan. Kedua mata tersebut seperti memasuki pikirannya dan melihat jiwanya, seperti mengetahui keinginan Jonathan untuk berkenalan dengan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Tekadnya semakin kuat untuk memberikan kesan pertama yang terbaik. Bergerak sedikit agar ia berada di sebelah William, suami Alice, ia melihat wanita yang ingin diperkenalkan Alice kepadanya untuk pertama kalinya.

_Beautiful._

Itu kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Jonathan.

_Graceful._

Itu kata kedua yang terlintas di pikiran Jonathan.

_Someday, she’s gonna be mine._

Menegakkan badannya, Jonathan mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya.

“Selamat siang, _Sir Angier, Madame Angier... Miss Marie-Anna Angier._ Perkenalkan, nama saya Jonathan Lawrence, _first Son of Sir Arthur_ _of House Lawrence.”_

**End.**


End file.
